


Warmth

by Desdimonda



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, dominant solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission for an anon of their Lavellan, Siobhan Lavellan and Solas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

The bitter wind whipped through her short hair, the fingers of cold rustling the strands now damp with the fresh fall of snow. The night sky was sheathed by the thick, snowy clouds for as far as Siobhan Lavellan could see - but that wasn’t very far. Peaks of mountains and swells of hills interrupted her vision, spotting the landscape with snow covered tips. The veil of snow was getting heavier, faster. Lavellan ran a gloved hand through her hair, shaking her head. Her hand accidentally brushed the heavy branch above her head. A cascade of wet, heavy snow fell onto her head and shoulders.

‘Creators!’ gasped Siobhan as a few spots of snow slid down her back. Bristling at the sensation, she leaped down from her spot on the tree, sinking into the thick layer of untouched snow beneath the tree. She had been sat here for hours, wrapped in several coats and the thick, warm furs of Solas’s robe. They had been walking through Emprise du Lion for what felt like a week; it had been a day, if that. Tempers were short, words were curt, and everyone was fed up. They had been sent to find a group of especially nasty red templars that had left behind a trail of red that wasn’t just Lyrium.

The only thing they had found was a pool of blood, sunk into the snow at an ancient elven ruin. Solas had walked off, alone. Siobhan had watched him, muttering quiet words that only he could hear. His hand brushed along the shattered walls, tracing the ancient writing that adorned the walls. She loved the way his ears responded to his emotions in ways only she knew. They peeked, the tip turning upwards as he saw something new, when his brows raised in interest or excitement. When his brow furrowed in concern, the edge slanted, flattening, mirroring the concern etched on his face. Her favourite was when he was happy. They sat beautifully, splayed out just that little bit more than usual, the slide of his ears echoing the smile on his face. 

Siobhan shivered, realising she had been staring at nothing, just thinking. Her feet were cold, wet, sodden through with snow. She pulled Solas’s furs tighter around her slight body as she turned and headed back towards the camp. Her lithe footsteps made little indentation in the snow, but still, she took care as the snowy wind was slowly turning into a blizzard. 

Siobhan paused by her tent, dark, cold, uninviting. She glanced to her left at a tent, his tent, a lamp still burning bright beneath the canvas. With a little smile she turned away from hers and footed to his, dropping to her knees as she slid open the canvas and crawled inside. She couldn’t shake that little smile.

‘Inquisitor?’ said Solas, glancing up from his book. A thin tunic covered his skin, but it was worn, old, and slid down his shoulder. Warm, thick furs were draped across his legs; his toes peeking out the edge. 

‘That’s me,’ she said with a laugh as she brushed off the wet furs and coats she was wearing. 

‘You’re shivering,’ he said gently, putting his book aside.  
‘Well observed,’ she teased, taking his outstretched hand. She slid beneath his fleece blankets and dry furs, nestling her shivering body against his. A soft, contended moan passed her lips as she slid her arm around his chest, delighting in the warmth of his skin, of the heady scent of incense that lingered around him; even in here. She spied a small wooden box in the corner, emitting a slither of perfumed smoke; Siobhan watched it, mesmerised, as she curled a leg in between his. 

‘Where have you been?’ he asked, bringing a warm hand to her hair, entwining long fingers through the damp, short strands.

‘Up a tree, watching,’ she said, breathily.

‘Watching what?’

Siobhan shrugged, nuzzling her face into his neck. She felt the tingle of his magic weave through her hair, snaking against her scalp as he dried the wet messy strands. ‘That tickles,’ she said with a light laugh. Playfully she drew her tongue along the crook of his neck, ending it with a nip of his skin. 

‘Hey,’ he said with a chuckle. 

She didn’t relent. A curious hand slid beneath his tunic; with a wicked smile, she realised that is all he wore. Not yet, she thought. Her fingers glided along his chest, tracing the familiar curves, the juts of his ribs, the way his collarbone poked through. Siobhan drew her tongue along his neck again, laughing against his skin, feeling the gentle vibrato of his moans against her lips. Her eager hands tugged the tunic off over his head and she cast it aside without a glance.

A moment she took, pulling back, eyes watching the flicker of the lamp dance across his skin. Her hands mimicked the shadow, fingertips caressing the skin, teasing at the edge of his hips, sliding along the inside of his thigh.

‘Eager little thing,’ cooed Solas into her ear, biting the lobe.

With a gasp, Siobhan nodded, arching her back to his words. But still, she didn’t relent. Lips met his neck again, peppering the skin with kisses. Her tongue slid along his jaw, fingers caressing the slide of his ears, dipped down with pleasure. She felt his lips meet her shoulder, kissing the skin, teeth tugging eagerly. It was a weakness; and Solas knew it. She felt her body meld closer to his, her arms slinking around his neck, her fingers across the smooth skin of his head as he kissed her shoulder, as he bit her shoulder.

‘Ahhhh,’ cried Siobhan, stifling the cry of pleasure against his neck. 

Solas continued, tugging at her skin, letting his hand cup her breast, his thumb and finger rolling across the pet little nipple. She cried against his neck once more, louder. 

‘Hush, vhenan,’ he said against her shoulder, the vibrato of his deep bass sent a shiver through her body and she husked his name into the night air. He lifted his head, catching her green eyes, seeing the mischievous smile brighten her face. Her eyes beckoned, teased him, with silent pleas. He gladly answered.

Gripping her waist with his hands, he pulled Siobhan’s slight body into his lap, running hands through her dried hair, along her neck, pressing into her shoulders. She bit the edge of her lip, watching, waiting. Her left breast peeked through her dirty shirt, her smooth skin, beautiful to his eyes. Siobhan ran her hands through his soft, downy hair that crowned his cock, his hard, hot cock that brushed against her arms, sending a breathy gasp past his lips each time. 

Siobhan took her impatient fingers, sliding along his patch of hair, bristling the fingertips at the base as she slid her -

‘No.’ Solas pulled back her hands then gripped her shoulders, a wry smile the comfort to Siobhan’s surprise. 

‘Oh?’ she replied, watching, waiting.

A silent moment he took, cupping her rosy, snow burned cheek with his hand. He ran a finger across her eyebrow, through her hair and along the delicate curve of her ear. He saw the acceptance in her eyes; that was all he needed.

Solas pushed Siobhan down, forcefully, by her shoulders, gripping her head with a handful of hair. His cock brushed against her warm lips as he pushed down her head. Parted lips slid over the tip, tongue rolling along the flesh as she steadied herself, fingers gripping his thighs, nails hooking into the flesh.

Up and down she slid, guided by the grip Solas had on her hair, she moaned with each slide, each roll of her tongue, vibrating her pleasure against his cock. His other hand rubbed along her shoulder, tracing where his lips were, minutes ago. He whispered into the night her name, muffled words of pleasure, words he could not control. Siobhan guided a hand between his thighs, caressing the hot, intimate skin, mimicking the movements of her tongue. Just in that join between his thigh and crotch, that little spot made her mage quiver. His back arched as she touched it, the muffled words were quiet no more.

Solas gripped her hair with both hands, urging her on. He pulled up, pushed down, whispering her name, over and over. Fingers pinched her ears, feeling them quiver with her movements. His back arched; his hips buckled, pushing his hot, wet cock further into her mouth. Siobhan dug her nails into his skin as she felt his legs twitch; almost there, she thought as she suppressed an excited smile. 

Her moans grew louder as she felt him near the edge; his hands were rough, desperate. She could feel his body tremble and in a luxurious moment, accompanied with the melody of his moans, he spent himself inside her mouth, his legs twitching beneath her touch. Siobhan lapped along his shaft, letting him enjoy the last moments of his orgasm, her lips suckling the tip, fingers nestled into his soft curls. 

His hands gripped her waist again, but this time he pulled her back up, nestling her body against his. Siobhan rested a hand atop his chest, watching it rise and fall with his shallow breaths. His eyes were closed, his lips curved into a satisfied smile. Arms circled her body, pulling her close against his skin. 

‘Warmed up?’ he asked, lazily, kissing the top of her head.

‘A little,’ she teased, kissing the edge of his jaw. 

‘More?’ he asked, opening his eyes, catching her green, illustrious gaze.

‘Always more,’ she said with a gentle laugh.

Solas turned, pushing Siobhan on her back, straddling her lithe legs, watching the gentle bounce of her breasts.


End file.
